1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and corresponding instruments for gaining surgical access to the knee cavity by performing a tibial tubercle osteotomy as part of a minimally invasive total or partial knee arthroplasty or other knee related surgery.
2. Related Technology
As a result of accident, deterioration, or other causes, it is often necessary to surgically replace all or portions of a knee joint. Joint replacement is referred to as arthroplasty. Conventional total knee arthroplasty requires a relatively long incision that typically extends longitudinally along the lateral side of the leg spanning across the knee joint. To allow the use of conventional techniques, instruments, and implants, the incision typically extends proximal of the knee and into the muscular tissue. In general, the longer the incision and the more muscular tissue that is cut, the longer it takes for the patient to recover and the greater the potential for infection.
Accordingly, what is needed are minimally invasive procedures and corresponding apparatus for accessing the knee joint to perform total or partial knee arthroplasty.